I Will Love You Forever
by Fealaurin
Summary: A what-if fic describing Aragorn and Arwen's good-byes at the Grey Havens. A really short fic, only 1 Chapter.


A/N: This is a what-if fic, so none of this actually happens in the book. It takes place about six months after Aragorn's coronation. And I do not own any of these characters, except the guard. 

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER

The sun shined gloriously as King Elessar meandered about the streets of Minas Tirith. It was yet another beautiful day in Gondor - there was a cool breeze that mixed wonderfully with the warm rays of the sun; blue birds sang in the sky, and the White Tower sparkled in the light. The streets were filled with chatter, laughter and the scents of warm foods baking in the oven.

"Good morning, my lord! Exciting day, is it not?" a woman said to him as he passed.  

"Yes, a very exciting day," Aragorn said solemnly.  Many other people said similar comments to him as he walked down the street, and Aragorn nodded to everyone one, but his head was somewhere else today. Despite the wonderful weather and merry people, Aragorn's mind was filled with sad and dark thoughts.  He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this since today he would be getting married Lothíriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil, but he couldn't help it.  His thoughts, of course, were centered on his beloved Arwen.

As he exited through the Great Gate of Minas Tirith and walked alone through the Pelennor Fields, he remembered his last day with Arwen …

*Flashback to about 3 months ago*

It was cold that day; the sun failed to shine and gloomy clouds dominated the sky.  They were at the Grey Havens, and a ship was preparing to leave.  Many Elves, including Galadriel and Celeborn, were all ready boarding, but Arwen lingered behind with Aragorn. Together, they slowly went into the woods to have a private good-bye.

"I hoped this day would never come," Arwen said quietly.

Aragorn pulled her close to him and whispered, "As did I." Arwen started crying softly in his arms as Aragorn continued, "But it has, and we must be strong. Our love can withstand any distance." Then he gently kissed her brow.

"I always imagined us as King and Queen of Gondor, having many kids, sharing our love with everyone. But it all ends here," Arwen said as she looked into Aragorn's deep, dark eyes.

"Arwen…" Aragorn whispered, but her lips were all ready locked with his.  And as they kissed, they both remembered all the times they shared with each other. It was a bittersweet kiss, since it would be the last time they ever showed their love to each other. Neither of them wanted to stop, and they went on for some time. Eventually, Elrond's calling interrupted their love, and they slowly let go.  Yet they still lingered in each other's arms, caressing each other's faces.  Wanting more, Arwen leaned up to kiss Aragorn again, and their lips touched for a brief moment. 

"Arwen!" Elrond called. "Arwen, the ship is ready."

Arwen's eyes filled with tears again, but Aragorn gently wiped them away. "Don't cry," he said. "You must go now."

"I don't want to leave you," Arwen whispered. 

"Arwen," Aragorn said, holding Arwen tightly in his arms, "I will always love you."

"And I'll always love you," she replied.

"Arwen!" Elrond called again. "The ship is ready!"

Reluctantly, the two lovers let go of each other, and Aragorn steadily escorted Arwen out of the woods.  When they reached Elrond, Arwen slowly let go of Aragorn's arm and reached out for her father's. 

Arwen looked at Aragorn, and remembered the first time she ever saw him, almost 70 years ago. He seemed like a child at the time, but she took a liking to him, as though he were her son.  But over the years, she had seen him grow into such a noble man, and over the years her liking of him turned to love – pure love. And there he was before him, standing as a regal king, his face showing his wisdom, his power, and his love.  Arwen gave Aragorn a slight smile and softly said, "Good-bye."

She then boarded the ship with Elrond, and the ship slowly made its way out of the harbor.  Aragorn stood alone on the shore, and watched the ship sail towards the horizon. Suddenly, a soft light shined from behind the clouds, and warm air replaced the coldness.

Aragorn's eyes welled up with tears, yet he smiled also, and he whispered, "Good-bye, Arwen." Then the ship faded from view, and the dark and cold came back. 

*End Flashback*

"My lord!" cried a guard as he ran toward Aragorn. "My lord, you must come back to the tower now, for the wedding ceremony is to be held in under an hour!"

Aragorn looked back up towards the White Tower and replied, "Prepare my garments. I will be up there shortly."

"Yes, my lord," the guard said, and then he ran back up to the citadel.

Aragorn lingered behind for a short time as he gazed towards the west.  He whispered, "I will love you forever, Arwen." Then he made his way back to the tower to prepare for the wedding.

THE END

A/N: Lothíriel (the lady who Aragorn is going to marry) actually marries Eomer in the real story, but in this story it's different. Sorry this was a really short, but please R&R! No flames!


End file.
